


关于刘海的秘密会谈

by Philia_Alexi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philia_Alexi/pseuds/Philia_Alexi
Summary: 车车的刘海总是很长呢。（给conrad加一个很受女孩子欢迎的设定吧哈哈哈哈哈我喜欢花花公子浪子回头的梗啊）有一句话的海牛一切内容与现实中的人无关，无关。ooc，ooc……





	关于刘海的秘密会谈

“醒醒，嘿，醒——醒，”Joseph在Conrad面前打了个响指， “回魂啦！”

Conrad ORZEL趴在俱乐部室外的桌子上傻笑了十二分钟三十七秒。Joseph PHAN已经从他那袋绿包的彩虹糖里抓了第五颗，酸得眼泪都快出来了。

他像一条鱼一样“腾”得坐直起来，灌了一大口冰咖啡，边深呼吸边揉自己的脸。

Joseph很担忧。

因为自己这个好哥们万花丛中过片叶不沾身的脾性……他妈的他至今都记得那个堵在俱乐部门口要和他好好谈谈的姑娘那天快把整个俱乐部屋顶掀翻的气势，和他脸上那个大红手印子，以及羽生选手拖着箱子准备回家的时候路过案发现场脸上“哦哟不错哦”的表情，如今这人露出了怀春少女般的表情，让Joseph怀疑这人是不是受什么刺激了，或者有哪种疾病能导致人性情大变。

虽然这样诡异的状况之前也出现过一次。那天他下午来俱乐部训练，上午不知道和谁看了个电影，然后一下午都在傻笑，甚至热身绕场滑行的时候都摔了两跤……他发誓他从Brian脸上看到了想扔掉这个徒弟的表情。后来自己去问他看的什么居然是复仇者联盟3。

当时Joseph怀疑了整整一节课，自己这个好哥们是不是可能有反社会人格。

Conrad的注视让Joseph浑身发毛。

“不就吃你几颗彩虹糖你至于……嗯？”  
话还没说完，Joseph就皱起眉头，不由思考起来自己的好朋友今天到底吃错了什么药。又是发呆又是傻笑，这会莫名其妙来掀自己刘海？Joseph扁了扁嘴，又从袋子里拿了一颗彩虹糖塞进嘴里。不管怎么样至少可以确定不是彩虹糖的原因。

“问你个问题老兄，”Conrad放下朋友的头发， “前面的头发这么长，不会觉得影响视线吗？”

 

Conrad掀起车俊焕的刘海，那一瞬间他想起了冬天的时候，自己拉开家里最厚的窗帘的感觉。

“嗯？”车俊焕坐在更衣室的长椅上，刚刚放下手里的水杯，眨着眼睛望向不知道抽了什么风的Conrad。

被完全露出眼睛的小师兄直直地盯着，Conrad觉得脸上有点烧。可能是平时太习惯从厚刘海下面传来的视线了，他真的很少有机会看到这双眼睛的全貌。

“呃……jun你……可能还是把额头露出来比较好看。”

一向伶牙俐齿比谁都能白话的Conrad今天倒是打了磕巴，慢慢放下俊焕的刘海，然后一屁股坐到他旁边。“啊，我的意思是可能如果你刘海短一点的话可能会比较容易看路而且也不会撞到挡板了……”

“嗯？嗯嗯？……不要！”Conrad语速突然又奇快无比，车俊焕稍微消化了一会才理解了他的意思。少年往旁边挪了挪，让自己离Conrad远一点，然后飞快地摇起了头。而他头发飞起来的样子让Conrad想起了一种蘑菇，圆圆的，菌盖很厚，深棕色，菌柄又很白，什么品种来着？……Stropharia Rugosoannulata？

“还有，我看你口才这么好，去当脱口秀主持人算了，还滑什么冰……不对！我什么时候撞到挡板了？!从来没有过！”车俊焕说着说着才意识到刚刚哪里不太对。

自己真的从来没撞过挡板！

“噗，”Conrad登时笑出声。这可能是因为蟋蟀的冰面根本没挡板。他手肘支在自己大腿上，两只手捧着自己的脸。他刚摸过冰面，试图用这种方式让自己发烫的脸降降温。

 

“我头发确实该剪了，不过这点长度还不至于影响看东西。怎么了你想换个发型吗？要不要挑战一下普鲁申科同款，正好我看你这个颜色挺合适，来来来我给你剪。”

Joseph越说越起劲，Conrad懒得理他。他想起了自己刚刚掀起他头发的时候想要爆笑出声的心情，和撩俊焕刘海的时候那种莫名其妙的小心翼翼，他不太懂为什么自己心情上会有这么大区别。

总不能是因为他更可爱？为了验证这个猜想自己明天怕是得去掀一下羽生选手的刘海试试。毕竟自己眼里羽生选手也属于可爱挂的。

“你说我明天去撩一下yuzu的刘海怎么样？”

“你想死吗？”Joseph已经吃了他半包彩虹糖，这会儿正嘬着牙花子跟他说话呢， “先不说他那个西班牙大师兄，光那些慕名来这个俱乐部训练，刚刚一张桌子高的小女孩粉丝们，一人一眼刀都够扎死你。”

 

车俊焕叹了口气，弯下腰继续脱自己的冰鞋，“羽生君的发型你又不是没见过的，他的刘海有时候也很长啊，盖到眼睛。你怎么不担心他会不会撞到挡板。”

Conrad心说你也知道他只是有时候，然而大部分时间都是正常长度啊正常长度。“这么说吧，就算都是窗帘，那他那个也是纱，你的是丝绒。”

“什么？”最后一个词Conrad说得很快，甚至就像上下嘴唇轻轻碰了一下而已。他什么也没听清。

“丝——绒。”

“噢，”车俊焕点了点头，“我也觉得我的头发光泽挺好的，像丝绒一样漂亮。”

“你是外星人吗？”Conrad心中产生了一种深深的无力感。他伸长了胳膊把俊焕揽到自己怀里，一只手去掐他圆圆的脸蛋，“让我检查一下你是不是外星人伪装的！”

“哇――晃开我啦――”俊焕边摇着Conrad的胳膊挣扎着想要逃离魔爪，边含糊不清地说到。然而事实是Conrad捏过瘾了才舍得放开。“我哪里像外星人了？”

“那你思路怎么和正常人不一样？我用丝绒类比是想表达它厚！”Conrad边说边用手指去拨师兄刘海，“我们之前一起出去那么多次，哪次你没差点撞到人身上？”

车俊焕一歪头离开了那只玩自己头发的手，然后晃了晃脑袋让那些发丝回到原本的位置，变回了厚重的蘑菇盖。

“我们一起出去才几次，哪能证明我经常撞到人啊。”

这个问题让Conrad噎住了。  
因为真要数起来，他们确实没一起出去过几次。就一起去买过几件运动服，外加看过一次复联3，没了。那天俊焕哭得有多惨他至今都记得。

 

“嘿，老兄，醒一醒，回魂回魂！”Joseph又一次在傻笑的Conrad脸前面搓了个响指，脸色却很严肃，“你老实告诉我。”

“什么……”Conrad有种想法被看穿的感觉，他咽了口唾沫，伸手去抓袋子里的彩虹糖。

“是不是斯嘉丽约翰逊答应和你约会了？”

“切……嗯？”

Conrad发出不屑的声音，抓起却空空如也的包装袋倒过来晃了两下，满脸的不可思议。

Joseph PHAN冲他吐了吐彩色的舌头，笑得合不拢嘴。


End file.
